


the swear jar

by itsbixbybxtch



Series: the swear jar [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, just friends hanging out, swear jar??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbixbybxtch/pseuds/itsbixbybxtch
Summary: morgana and ann makes a swear jar. ryuji suffers and ren just laughing on the sidelines.





	the swear jar

"This," Morgana said dramatically, nudging Ann, "is our newest creation. We call it the Swear Jar."

"The swear what now?" Ryuji asked frowning, examining the glass jar in Ann's hands.

It looked like a normal glass jar. The one you can buy from the convenience store easily, except for the white label plastered on the jar and written in dark sharpie saying Swear Jar.

"The Swear Jar," Ann said simply, beaming with pride. "Morgana and I created it last night. For every curse word we say, we have to put 500 yen into the jar. Easy, right?"

"Is this really necessary?" Ryuji frowned even more. "This is just a silly idea."

"How dare you call my Lady Ann's idea silly." Morgana hissed at him. "This jar took us forever to make--"

"--fifteen minutes actually Morgana, but thanks." Ann interrupted, laughing slightly. She turned to Ren. "What are your thoughts, Ren?"

"I.." Ren pushed his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose. "I guess it's alright, as long as it doesn't come up as a distraction when we're fighting…”

"You heard the boss!" Morgana cried, whooping with joy as Ryuji groaned, pushing his face into his hands.

"I give you one more chance, dude." The blond shook his head at his best friend once he looked up again. "Are you fucking sure?”

"That's 500 yen!" Ann chirped up.

“My freaking God,“ Ryuji exclaims "That's it, I call bullshit--"

"--1,000 yen." Morgana mocked.

Ryuji narrowed his eyes at the cat. "Shut up."

"Well," Ann stretched her fingers. "Now that we've gone over the Swear Jar, let's talk about tonight's strategy for the infiltration tonight!"

An hour later, the thieves had come up with a final plan for the infiltration. Just as everyone was about to leave, a voice popped up.

"You owe the jar a 1,000 yen, Ryuji."

"Ren?" Ryuji whipped his face towards his best friend. "You're in on this too?"

A sly smile crept up on the darker haired boy -- a rare smile when he was outside of the Metaverse.

"You're in for a long ride, Ryuji." Ren laughed as he pushed the blond out the door. "Good luck!" He called closing the door, leaving Ryuji alone outside the cafe.

"Fucking bastards," Ryuji rolled his eyes walking away, but there is a smile on his face. After all, this could be fun.


End file.
